SAO: New Beginnings
by Bella4evr3
Summary: When Chrysta thought it would be a regular video game experience. She was wrong. When she gets stuck in the world of Sword Art Online things take a turn for the worse. But when she meets a boy whose name is Kirito. She finds hope that maybe the game won't be that bad. Join "Celia" aka avatar name. On a journey where SAO is real, and everything hangs in the balance of this battle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Introduction

Everyone was raving about the new gaming system. Where we could actually experience a real-life virtual world. I was excited as I stood in line with my friends. It was getting closer to midnight. As the storekeepers would then open the door.

SAO, or Sword Art Online, was all the talk. A gaming world where you improve your skills. Where every time you can improve your strength and agility while battling monsters. I was a girl and many people would think that this game wouldn't right for me. Even though I've been interested in video games I could never finish one from start to finish. But this was a once in a lifetime chance to do something. To be some body that could be called a hero, to be different then the norm.

The doors opened thus, people were getting ran over. SAO was important to everyone. I hurriedly grabbed a copy, as there were a certain amount getting sold today. I looked back at the rising chaos, but could only think about myself. I ran to the check-out desk. I grabbed the bag with the game resting with in it, and walked out. As the last thing I saw was my friends fighting over the last available game.

I made my way home. It wasn't a too far of a walk. I made it to where I lived. My mother and father wouldn't be home as my mom worked the night shift at the hospital, and my father was an owner of a local bar. Both my brother and sister had already graduated and moved out, leaving me all by myself. My life was lonely but with SAO I could meet new people and fill my life with joy that my life right now didn't have.

I ran upstairs to my room as I hurriedly set up the nerve gear up to my computer. Nerve gear was a new technology that could link your subconscious up and you could actually feel the game as if it were real life. Kayaba Akahicko was responsible for this. Most girls my age would say that he's smart and looks totally gorgeous. I just see him as a freer. Since that's what he's doing for me. Freeing myself from a world that was filled with nothing but loneliness.

The nerve gear was set up, as the game would be launched in about 10 minutes. I laid down upon my bed as I got comfy. No need to put my body in an uncomfortable position. I put the nerve gear on over my head. It was as big as a helmet as the nerve gear had an everlasting battery. So it wouldn't die. I closed my eyes as I said almost impatiently,

"Link start!"

Dozens of multi-colored lights zoomed past me. I landed in a space, it was black as a tab appeared before me. It said "name' I typed in Cilia. I didn't want to use my real name. That was like one of the first rules that you learn. Never put your real name with your avatar. I clicked the "ok" button. Another tab appeared after the last this one said what type of sword or weapon that I wanted. I clicked the one that looked and felt the most right. I clicked the sword that was black as there were chains running from the helm downwards. It was a straight edge sword, I clicked continue and fell into blackness.

I opened my eyes to see a world full of beauty. The colors right to the players. Which seemed really real. I gazed over what I looked like and I got to say I looked badass. I wore a black cloak and my sword hung against my torso. I waved my right hand and the "menu" screen appeared. I checked everything out but the odd thing was there was no "log out" button. I closed the screen and started to walk where everyone was. Hopefully someone would have answers. Or everyone wouldn't be able to log out and we would be stuck in here forever.

The first floor was called: Town of Beginnings. This level was the easiest. As I heard from the betas that had did the game before the rest of us. I was walking as I suddenly flipped into the air. It was a big monster with green tendrils and red bulged eyes. I instantly pull out my sword and let my mind go free as my body already knew what to do. My arm went back as my sword swayed and slashed right into the center of its core. My HP never wavered. There was a screen that appeared saying that I "leveled up" and "won 2000 coal". Coal was the type of currency in this world.

I clicked the "ok" button and continued on towards the town.

I kept on walking as I followed the map that I pulled up from the "menu". It looked like I would get to the town in 15 minutes. I was walking when all of the sudden I felt like I was being transported with a ringing of a bell. I could see an amount of people. Which would be all of the players that were logged on for the launch. They all looked really confused. People were crying and arguing with each other. So they had noticed that there was indeed no "log out" button.

I swayed myself through the crowd as I stopped and laid eyes on a black haired and black cloaked boy. Similar to my own cloak and sword. He was there with a red-haired boy as he was dressed up as a samurai. I heard his name was Kirito as my eyes saw his name. I was just about to walk up to him and his friend when all of the sudden the sky became red. As the word "warning" covered the sky. Almost as if a virus was taking over SAO. But a cloaked figure appeared. It felt like I was facing the grim reaper himself.

"Attention players I welcome you to my world. My name is Ahiko Kayaba and I'm the ruler of this world. I'm sure by now that you all have figured out there is no Log out" button. This is not a defect. This is how Sword Art Online was supposed to be. No one from the outside world can log you out, if a person tries to remove the nerve gear, the nerve gear will send electro signals and it would kill you. "

You got to be freaking kidding me. That means all of us will be stuck here with no way out. I had a feeling that this will only get worse. I turned my head to Kirito. I could hear him as he assessing the situation. "The transmitters in our nerve gears work like microwaves. If anyone tried to remove it, it would fry tour brain." That didn't sound good. I was now starting to show a hint of worry, but at the same time anger. Akahicko Kayaba was my role model. He created this world that I adored ever since I knew about Sword Art Online. Kayaba was my freer, and now to discover that if anyone tries to remove our head gear that we could really die. I was angry.

"Despite my warnings as a result the game had 213 less players. As you can see there has been reports in the real world that removing your nerve gear is going to be minimal. Also if your HP goes down then you will die I. Real life. If you can clear all 100 floors then all you can return home."

"Clear all 100 floors not even the beta testers had made it that far." A guy shouted somewhere next to me. Shit, I was screwed everyone was screwed. If my HP dipped to red then it would be all over I would be dead. I had my whole life in front of me. So much to do and live. Before Kayaba disappeared he left us a so called "gift". It was a mirror. I opened up my "menu" tab and clicked "objects" then scrolled down till I hit "mirror". I looked at it as my appearance changed. My face looked like my own. From the real world Instead of the "image" that the game provided. Everyone was freaking out as they were wondering why they were transforming into their real selves.

"As you can see many of you are wondering why Sword Art Online is like this. It was an experiment an experiment where this world is where I can control a fate other than mine. It seemed like I achieved this. This is the final tutorial and I wish all of you good luck"

I gazed over at Kirito as I looked at him. His head was cast down he was angry as I was. Our views were the same. We adored Akahicko Kayaba. To see that he would do this angered the both of us. He grabbed his friend as they rushed out of the crowd. I hurriedly followed after them. They stopped in a middle of an archway as I could hear them. Kirito wanting the red head to join him but couldn't because of his friends. Kirito looked sad, and alone. I felt sorry for him. He and I were one of the same. To see someone we admired for a long time and to go crushing our dreams. To add to that we both were alone and had no idea what was going to happen.

I wanted to inch closer. But someone came running behind me and made me lose my balance. I came crashing down as they both took notice of me for the first time. Kirito looked up from the ground only to greet me with a kind smile. I looked into his eyes and almost knowingly, he helped me up.

"Thanks" I returned the smile and he seemed to turn around and was about to walk. But faced me instead. "Why were you following me?"

"It just seems like you're sad. Were both the same. We both valued what Kayaba was doing. We both looked up to him. I know this because it was clearly written on your face and feelings. On the way you acted when you found out who did this to us. I don't know much about video games, but it just seems you need something to cheer up your life. Even if we can never be "logged out" then you can enjoy some company on this journey." I knew I was rambling. I start rambling whenever I was afraid, or nervous. Which was the case. He walked closer to me I was about to say something more but he just hugged me as I noticed that I was crying. We hugged as it seemed like forever and all he had to say was

"Thanks, I would really appreciate your company. What's your name?"

"Celia"

"Celia, I promise we will return home if not in a couple of days I will assure you someday we will make it." With that he closed his hand around my wrist as I was pulled up and the both of us started to run as fast as we could. We both pulled our emotions outward and expressed them as the both of us took hold of our weapons and started to battle the life that was ahead of us. To remember what we were fighting for.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kiriko and I found ourselves in the next town. We had been in Sword Art Online for a month now and we had made it through the first couple of floors. Some of the players were having a meeting. To discuss how they were going to defeat the boss on this floor. Supposedly, this boss was really hard and we needed more than two people to defeat it.

Both of us walked and followed the crowd until we reached what looked like a coliseum. Everybody was talking among themselves. Talking about battle strategies, and what could happen. Kiriko and I sat next to each other and waited until someone stepped up to talk.

A blue haired, blue eyed boy came up. He looked like he was in his early 20's and had this calm atmosphere around him. He looked like a leader, and that's what all of us needed. Someone to look up to and to decide what we were supposed to do. He introduced himself as Diabel. He said everything in a hopeful tone, and gave us a lot of information about the boss that we were going to fight. But he was soon interrupted by a guy named Kibaou. He looked like he was in his mid-30. He shouted that beta testers were withholding information. And beta testers were the ones to get to all the hidden places and extra bonuses.

Diabel argued that the beta testers were giving out handbooks. That had all the information about extra bonuses and all the hidden places. Which did shut up Kibaou. As he sat and listened more to what Diabel had to say.

We began to walk, into the forest and Kiriko was explaining how parties worked to me.

"Parties work in a way where a person can do so much at a time. We split up the work. As one of your party members can switch. Do you know how to switch?" I nodded my head in a horizontal way indicating that I didn't know. He sighed in reply, as I knew that I was helpless. I didn't even know that much of video games and here I was trapped. He further explained, as we continued walking to the dungeon, where a boss on every single floor was located. As all dungeons were hidden and took a while to locate. We came up to a huge door, as we had plans set in motion. Diabel opened the door. We were greeted by a big blue monster. As its name read the cobalt-blue demon. It was enormous as Diabel quickly shouted that groups 1 and 2 should fight the minions and groups 3 and 4 would switch attacking.

Kiriko and I started to attack the monster. Kiriko used his sword to try to get a slash in, but the monster deflected it like it was nothing. I switched with him, and had let my mind take over as my sword swung like it was on instinct. As my sword jabbed numerous times, as the monster's HP was dwindling down slowly. At this rate it would take forever to defeat this monster.

Diabel and his group were attacking the monster as Diabel went forward as everyone was behind him. I heard Kirito shout at him "No, don't!" Diabel was about to slash the monster. He looked over to Kirito and gave him a knowing smirk, before he attacked. With his attack as the monster changed his attack and slashed Diabel. Making his HP go down. Kirito rushed towards him as he said that he was a beta tester and that he was going for the extra bonus from the final attack. Kirito tried to give him some kind of potion to bring his HP up, but he declined as Diabel shattered into pixels of glass.

"Celia! Let's finish this with one last full attack!" I nodded in reply as I pulled my sword from my side and ran in step with Kirito. It was the least I could do, both of us had the same goal and we wanted to take revenge for all of the 2,000 lives that have been lost since the game started. Kiriko went to attack with a full powered sword attack, as we switched and I finished it with a full blown jab attack, as a word appeared "Congratulations". This was no atmosphere to be happy we lost another 14 lives with this battle. How many would we lose until the game was finished?

"You knew what attack killed Diabel! I bet you were one of those beta testers!" Kibaou shouted. In response Kirito just laughed. Giving the atmosphere a darker aspect. He stood up and walked towards my side. "I'm not just a beta-tester, I have gone through higher levels and had fought many monsters that my level is higher than all of yours combined."

"Cheater, you knew how to defeat the monster but held back. You're a beater! That's what you are!"

"Fine you can call me a beater. That actually works out well. Beater, I'm a beater." As he pulled up his "menu" tab and looked through his "Objects" and selected "coat of midnight" when did he get that? Well I guess being a beta tester had its perks. He was now wearing a black cloak that was rare in the game.

He walked towards the door that would lead to the next floor, as he stopped. "You could be strong Celia, if you ever get an invite to join a guild take it." I nodded my head. "Your leaving me aren't you?" his head lowered as I could see him clenching his fists. He walked forward in awnser to his actions. He disappeared and I didn't know when I would see him next, but I held hope that I would.

People were now separating without Diabel the Guild that was formed was disbanded into smaller guilds. I left by myself, but as Kirito would say "there's not that much a solo player can accomplish." I walked towards the door, and walked through as I was transported to the next floor. I fell to darkness and the next time I woke up, is when my destiny would start. The reason that I was here.

I awoke to see many men in outfits of white and red. One of them, which looked like the leader was carrying me. He had light brown hair held behind his head. With brown eyes, he seemed like he was in his mid-30s. He head looked down and noticed that I awake. He gently let me down and stand upright.

"I see you're finally awake."

"Where am I, and who are you?"

"Your with the this Guild. We call ourselves the knights of the blood. I am the leader and my name is Heathcliff. What's your name? If I may ask."

"Celia"

"Celia, what a beautiful name. Do you want to join our guild? Were the best of the best, and we would be happy if would join."

Kirito's words rang through my head.

"There's not much a solo player can do by themselves"

I looked at Heathcliff and nodded in acceptance. He just shouted a "Congratulations".

Before I became an official knight of the blood I would have to test my skills on another person from the Guild in a duel. Great, hopefully I can make it through. I had to keep the promise. The promise that Kirito would fight, that we both would fight for our freedom. I had to make it in this Guild, I need to become stronger, not just for me, but to fight for all the people that couldn't. Or didn't even know what they were doing. For the kids in this game, where they have no clue on what's going on.

I was ready for whatever would be thrown at me. I had to be, I just had to.

We transported ourselves with our crystals. As we were in Headquarters for the knights of the blood. As I only had about a couple of minutes of awe before someone came racing towards me. I instantly pulled out my sword from my torso and dodged his attack with grace. He started to attack once again, as I dodged and pointed my sword, and with speed and grace, my sword powered by sheer will forced the guy away with a hard push as he went flying as he landed and hit a wall. Leaving a pile of shattered pixels behind. I guess this was the test that Heathcliff was talking about.

I looked around me, as I saw nothing but approval in all of the Guilds faces. People were calling me "the flash" as I was fast and moved with grace. A tab appeared as it said that I had received an invite. As I hit the "accept" button. But another tab appeared as I received a dress. That had the symbol of the knights of the blood. I went through my inventory and clicked "dress" as my appearance changed instead of the black cloak that I wore. Instead I wore a white and red dress that symbolized that I was a part of a guild. I was Celia, the flash, of the knights of the blood. I wasn't Chrysta anymore. I was a hero. A hero that would rise through the ranks and someday I would see the boy in the black cloak again. As the image of Kirito was in the back of my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Real world – present time – two months have passed- All around the world **

_There have been reports for the top news. Sword Art Online, the now popular, but turned suicidal game has affected the lives of many. Through the creator, Akahicko Kayaba a reported about 4,000 from the age group of 13-21 have been in the game for a little over two months. Now all of what we can do is just wait until one eventually wakes up. It is said that Akahicko Kayaba the creator of the game is nowhere to be found. But the police force and government officials are finding ways of locating where he's at. That is today's news. And wish the deepest sympathies out towards all of the families that had grieved and are waiting for a loved one's return, or loss. _

I had to shut the television off. My sister was trapped inside a game. In the family she was the clumsiest, and couldn't defeat a game if it meant her life. She was my little sister and when I found out that she and others were trapped I couldn't think or feel. When we were kids I always used to pick on her, and hurt her if she was annoying, or to loving. I always pushed her away. I think that I was afraid if she got close then I would feel that I wasn't strong. That if I had let my sister in that I would be viewed differently by my friends. Which now I think about it was just plain dumb.

In recent years though we were close. I never got mad at her, I turned a new leaf. We were almost inseparable. That's what happens when I had time to think about myself. I just wish that I was in her place. I wish I was laying in that bed, fighting. So I could protect her. I mean I was her big brother and I should be the one fighting. I should be the one doing the protecting.

I sighed, as I looked at her sleeping form. She looked peaceful. As I knew that wasn't the case. My parents and my older sister came in. It was just about noon, the regular time that they would usually show up. All of us would visit every day. Only if it was just a few minutes. Some was better than nothing. My parents looked sad, as I could see the tiredness that this had put on both my parents and sister. We all were wishing for the best. To sit here and do nothing as the only thing that we could hear was the distant, repeating sound of a heart monitor. The only way telling us that she was still alive.

I stood up and walked towards the door to the room. My father clasped a hand on my shoulder as his face showed an inclination of hope. He smiled, as if that would make this situation better, but it wasn't. I walked home, needing the time to think. All of this was too much.

I opened the door to my sister's room. I could see her computer, her bed, and all of the dirty clothes that my mom had constantly reminded her that she needed to put them in the laundry room. She was always stubborn, and that would eventually get her killed. She was far too kind to other people. I sat down on her chair in front of her computer. As I awoke the screen, it had a window open. I couldn't believe what I saw it was chrysta. She looked different, and this is what gave me hope. I printed out the picture and ran as fast as I could to the hospital. Hopefully everyone was still there. But something was strange, how did this picture come to Chrysta's computer? Who would have sent it?

**Sword Art Online (SAO) Celia's POV **

We were discussing the plans on how to defeat the boss that was on this floor. We had gathered many Guilds and even Kirito showed up. Which made me happy, as it had been a couple of weeks since I saw him last. I was the second in command of the Knights of the Blood Oath. I had gotten to this point only so I could get back home to my family, and to keep the promise of when Kirito and I had first battled. I joined a Guild and it was my chance to lead everyone into battle.

Kirito suggested a plan, but of course I disagreed. I wanted to do this my way. We argued, as everyone was just looking at us with interest. Both of us were the best and top leveled fighters on this floor and of other people in SAO. This arguing was going nowhere. I sighed needing a break from this atmosphere. Being the only girl in two or three guilds can sometimes be too much.

I walked outside. Everyday seemed like the other. Every day was the same, as I always wished that I would be back in the real world. With my family; even though I was enjoying my time with Kirito, and all of the friends that I had made thus far. But I just missed my family more. Under a tree laid Kirito. What was the reason that he was sleeping? He should be more careful, it is a safe zone. But still we both have enemies and sooner rather than later it ought to catch up with us.

I walked near him ready to shout. But still he looked peaceful. Must be all the chaos that had caught up with him. I laid next to him planning on keeping him company. But I ended up dozing off right next to him. When I re-opened my eyes it was almost night. I looked up to him, Kirito had a smirk upon his face. Which just made me feel embarrassed. As a thank you for watching me while I slept I bought him dinner. He seemed to enjoy it as we talked.

I had missed talking to him. The only person in the entire game, who could understand me. I had invited him to stay at my place, he agreed. Something about not accepting would be to contradict his morals. Whatever that means. I went to my room as Kirito headed towards the couch. We got ready for bed as we would be battling tomorrow and we would need to be at our best.

Both Kirito and I descended down the stairs as we walked out and planned on battling this floors boss. We were just to transport out, when one of my body guards stepped into the light. He had been following me ever since I joined the knights of the blood oath. Heathcliff had said since I was a new member and a girl that I should need a body guard. Sexist bastard! I went behind Kirito, wanting him to get the idea that I would be safe and if he ventured to close that Kirito would be there to stop him.

He seemed to pick some of the meaning up as he faltered in step and transported back to headquarters. As Kirito and I transported to the dungeon to face the boss. We were in front of the big double doors as Kirito was ready for. He held his sword in his hand as he walked confidently in. Fire lit up the room as this boss was rather large. Kirito hurriedly ran towards him as powered he powered his sword and attacked. It only scratched him. We switched numerous amounts of times as we couldn't handle this boss on our own. We needed some more people more to distract than anything else.

"Kirito we need to retreat for now! We need more people and you already know that" he seemed to agree as he finished one last attack and grabbed me with such force it made me whiplash. Even in a virtual world you still get the sense of being outside of the body. We ran and ran until we reached the safe zone from outside the double doors. We needed to rethink of our battle strategy because that boss was just too strong.

"Good fighting Celia, without you then I think I would be dead"

"Stop with the thanking. We need to reconvene with my Guild and other Guilds. It's our only chance to figure out a way to defeat it without losing our men."

"I agree" we both sprinted out of the dungeon as we fought many creatures as we tried to make our way back to the town.


End file.
